Unbalanced
by clifton
Summary: Post war. Just because the war is over, doesn't mean there is balance


**Prologue **

The fire lord is defeated by the avatar, Azula imprisoned. Peace should return to our world, but some thing are just not that easy. Prince Zuko was declared Fire lord, Iroh was his advisor. While the naïve aang thought peace would be easy without the fire lord he was wrong.

The Fire Nation agreed to retreat most of the army out The Earth Kingdom territory, but the were not willingly to give up the western peninsula, some islands and a few coastal cities. These territories were the first colonized and had a Fire Nation majority. The Earth Kingdom bitterly accepts ( the fact that they only control the East coast of the Earth Kingdom). However they want that the Fire Nation to legalize Earth Bending. The Fire nation accepts ( Dai li agents are still under there control and are training other collaborating Earth benders before Ozai was disposed). Thousands of Air Nomads came out of hiding and are resettling in there former territory.

When the Fire Nation Army retreated there was anarchy in the former occupied territories. Power hungry gangs and freedom fighters are fighting for control. The Second Earth Kingdom civil war begun.

**Fire Nation, Fire Nation Capital War Room**

Iroh: Nephew we should send our armies to help the Earth Kingdom.

Hoping that is nephew would agree.

Zuko: Uncle you know and I know that here things still not stable. We shouldn't interfere with Earth Kingdom problems but our own.

Iroh: But **WE** created this instability.

Zuko beginning losing his patience slammed his fist on the table. Generals and High ranking noble's were all siding with zuko. The war is just over and the economy is still fragile. Almost no one in the world including the fire nation doesn't want the Fire Nation to interfere. A war that nothing to gain is just a waste of money and lives, this is the thought of every fire nation peasant to noble, even Iroh knows this but believes that eventually is the best for the whole world.

Zuko: We Should Fortify our border territory and Fire Nation proper instead of discussing military intervention. We already sending humanitarian aid to the Government controlled territories.

Everybody nodded except Iroh.

Iroh: You know they need more.

Zuko: We will not further discuss this subject.

Iroh: "sigh" all right.

**Southern Water tribe, War Hut North-South meeting**

Chief Arnook: This is unacceptable. The Fire Nation still control large parts of the of the Earth Kingdom.

His anger towards the Fire Nation is understandable his daughter and son in law were both killed in the last attack of the Northern Water Tribe.

Hakoda sighed. The Northern Water Tribe never really know how to lose most of your loved one's, yes he did understand Arnook but he and the rest of the Northern Water Tribe just never fought a century long war and hopefully never will.

Hakoda: The Earth Kingdom already accepted.

Sokka: We could pressure them to give the Earth Kingdom more of there land back?

Master Pakku: Would never work. We are still …….weakened by the war. Maybe if we regain our strength and maybe with help of the Air Nomads we could maybe pressure them.

Katara: We could try a second peace conference?

Hakoda: I think that is the best option. Where will we set our conference?

Sokka: What about Kyoshu?

Master Pakku: It's the nearby all four nations.

Hakoda then it's settled.

**Northern Air Temple**

Aang: I am sorry Teo that you are forced to leave.

Teo smiled trying to comfort aang.

Teo: Don't worry my dad already found a place for my people.

Aang smiled

Aang : Really?

Teo: Yes, my dad will…… work for the Fire Nation again. They are willingly give us some land and pay us a large sum of money.

Aang shocked

Aang: what…… kind of job?

Teo: Director of project steam engine. To develop a steam engine for land use.

Aang smiled

Aang : So your dad is not making weapons. That's great!!

Teo: Yea I know.

**Fire Nation, 200m under the capital**

**Zuko opened the door and smirked when he saw Azula.**

**Zuko: Hallo Azula.**


End file.
